


So good

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Seduction, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan knows very well how good of a dancer Hailey is. But when she invites him for a private show... he knows he won't be able to take his eyes off of her.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 3





	So good

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, quick note before you get into it. There are two choreographies mentionned in this fic. If you want to check them out on YouTube, here's the videos names:
> 
> LOVELY / Lyrical dance choreography by Loriane Cateloy Rose  
> LILI's FILM #3 - LISA Dance Performance Video by Lilifilm Official
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

While Ethan prefered to use Edenbrook’s gym to stay in shape, Hailey had another way to do so.

Sometimes, she trained alongside him and the other guys, but most of the time, she would train in a dance studio, practicing on some choreographies she would learn herself by watching videos on YouTube. Ethan knew she used to dance and compete when she was in high school because she told him so. She loved to dance, but she loved the medicine even more. Of course, she found a way to balance both activities, but one inevitably took more time than the other.

Still, she was a good dancer, he had to admit. He first saw her dancing with her friends at Donahue’s, when they were tipsy and even with these conditions, he could tell she knew her stuff. Her moves were on the beat, she could bring new stuff and she wasn’t stiff, her confidence could radiate miles away whenever she was on the dancefloor. Of course, she would restrain herself because of the amount of people around, but… It was still a sight for sore eyes.

The first time he properly saw her dance was at Edenbrook’s talent show, with her other roommates. At the time, they weren’t exactly on speaking terms as she was angry with him, but when he saw her, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was radiant, gracious. Her other roommates were also good, but… She was all he could see at the time.

Ethan liked to think he could manage when he was on a dancefloor. It was easier with a charming partner such as herself, but if he was by himself, he could look presentable and not awkward. And frankly, he was thankful to be a fast learner because even though, in med school, he would have never thought dancing to be required on the field, in the other contexts, it would be quite useful to master a move or two.

And as he drove to join Hailey at her dance studio because she asked him to “pick her up”, he knew that she had something in mind. When didn’t she? He was simply wondering what it was going to be this time. Dancing together? Teaching him something? The possibilities were endless and, in a way, he couldn’t wait to see what it was going to be.

Just as he parked the car, his phone beeped, notifying him that he got a new text. Of course, it was from her telling him to meet in the “Alpha” studio. He nodded to himself, heading for the door of the building and slipping inside.

“Good evening, sir. How may I help you?” Asked the woman behind a counter.

“Someone’s waiting for me at the Alpha studio. Where is it?”

“Oh, yes. Top floor, the first door on your right. The elevator is just here.”

“Thank you.”

He headed in the cabin, pressing the top floor button. When the doors opened up again, he walked, finding the door the woman told him about and reached for the knob. Only then, he could hear faint music. Was she still practicing? He carefully opened the door, the lyrics becoming much clearer now.

_Isn’t it lovely, all alone?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

_Hello, welcome home_

He slipped inside the studio finding her, indeed, still dancing to the slow melody. She was barefoot, wearing a black short covering her bottom with a long-sleeved blue crop top. Her hair was loose, swimming in the air along with the way the rest of her body moved. Ethan closed the door, watching her silently as she wrapped up the choreography. He would ask her about it later.

She looked concentrated, the dance having some precise movements. It looked sorrowful, her expression full of longing as she threw her leg up, twirling to get on the floor where she rolled her body to get on her knees. Her hands flew to the top of her head before falling back on her thighs and she rolled again, pushing herself with her arms to allow her legs to take off the floor for a few seconds as she continued to turn to get up. They were probably more technical terms to describe what she was doing, but he didn’t knew them and frankly, he would rather watch her than look them up right now.

She finished up the dance by jumping on the piano left in the corner, sliding on it to sit and bringing her legs to her chest, hugging them as her feet became pointier. The music faded and she breathed, letting herself get down from the emotion the dance brought.

“It was beautiful, Hailey.”

Upon hearing him, she turned her head, smiling.

“Thanks, but I can’t take the credit, I didn’t choreography it. I don’t have enough time for that anymore.”

“Still, you danced wonderfully. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

He could see her cheeks were flushed, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the compliment or if it was because of the effort. She let herself down from the piano, coming to greet him with a kiss before she stepped back, grinning. He returned it.

“Ready to get out of here?”

“Actually… I have something for you. If you’ll indulge me? I need, like, two minutes to get ready.”

“Why not? I came all the way here after all. Is there a chair or…”

“A chair? Not ever in this room. If you want to sit, it will be on the floor.”

“Fine, I’ll stay up. Go ahead.”

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

First, she headed towards the locker boxes and slipped her hand into one of them, taking out a white box. She opened it and Ethan’s eyes widened. She looked up at him, a devilish grin on her face as she slipped them on: two black thigh-high boots with stiletto heels. He gulped as she got up and walk in a slow, yet tantalizing pace, a knowing look in her eyes. Now, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Not with these boots emphasizing _everything._ Hailey always was pretty, but now…

Ethan took a deep breath, calming himself down. He shifted a little, mentally cursing the lack of a chair that could help him hide his eagerness better. Still, he followed her with his eyes as she picked up her phone and tapped a little on it before she went in the center of the room, turning her back to him and kneeling. She sat down with her legs beneath her.

She had just the time to replace her hair that the music started to play what looked like a more sensual rhythm. And she started to move a little, making him able to listen to the lyrics at the same time.

_Pull it back, let it fly, guess my target hit, yeah_

_Get you somebody to fall in love with_

_Get you somebody to kiss in public_

But then, as the beat picked up with two precise hits… She turned to look at him for a second before she started displaying her leg, showing her flexibility. Only with that look, he could feel the temperature rise significantly. _Oh my…_

She didn’t stop there though, turning around and pushing herself with her arms, letting her legs flex before she dropped again, not letting his gaze go as she continued the dance on the floor.

He stopped focusing on the lyrics, only watching her as she got up slowly, her back still facing him, but her head turned to watch him as she displayed her assets. But again, she lowered, making him focus on two parts of her body: her legs that appeared longer because of the boots, and her bottom. He shivered as she now sat facing him, watching him with a fiery gaze as she kept dancing, her moves in perfect sync to the music.

_With the top down, let me look in your eyes_

_I know every second of yours is all mine_

_I know what to do with my love if it’s right_

_I know what to do when you’re looking that fine_

As the chorus started, he was now up again, her eyes piercing him as she kept going, literally slaying every new move. She was dancing _for_ him, to please him. And frankly… It was working. What a sight she was. She looked cool, she looked in control, she looked divine, she looked… _sexy._ She moved with precision, everything was calculated. Her drops, her hips swaying, her eyes watching only him as if he was the one putting on a show and not her. How the heck could she do all of this on stilettos without ever looking once at what she was doing?

He noticed her mouthing the lyrics that repeated themselves.

_Ooh, you be lookin’ so good_

_I’ve been keepin’ my cool, I be actin’ brand new with ya_

As the music slowed down and started to fade, Ethan understood her dance was coming to an end. While moving her arms as if she was tossing aside an invisible curtain, she gets on her knees, turns and dives to the floor, letting her body slide slowly as her booty is up, her legs bent and her feet pointing up. After what feels like an eternity, she finally lays on the floor and, while looking at him, she turns to get on her back, breathing heavily as she stays like this for a moment, unmoving.

This time, Ethan can’t bear staying away from her and walks up to join her, laying down on the floor at her right.

“Wow.” He said.

She laughed, sounding a little exhausted.

“I take it you liked it?”

“Liked it? I’ve never been so uncomfortable in my pants than I am right now.” He confessed.

She turned to watch him, a teasing smile as she put her hand on his stomach.

“Are you saying I… arouse you, Dr. Ramsey?” She asked, in an innocent-like tone.

“Are you saying you’re not aware of it, Dr. Fisherman?”

“Hmm. No. And I like knowing how much of an effect I have on you.”

He looks up for a second, a smile growing on his face.

“You know, what you did was unfair.”

“Unfair? How so?”

“Because I don’t know how I can possibly top that.”

“I might know a way or two…”

“You do, do you?” He said, using his arm to push himself up, looming over her.

Ethan watched her with a burning gaze, sliding down on the curves of her body. He could swear he saw her shivering and frankly, he was relishing on such a reaction from her.

“Ethan…” She breathed.

He looked up at her again, his blue eyes diving into her green ones, not letting go as he leaned closer. He only closed them before their lips touched, at first setting a slow rhythm, but then reconsidering it and letting the kiss pick up pace. Setting his hand on her waist, he brings her closer to him, kissing her deeply, starting a dance on his own with their tongues. She returned it pleasantly, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him even closer.

He moaned, growing eager to their proximity and their embrace. Unfortunately, they were soon out of breath and had to part. As they breathed, they pressed their foreheads together, their eyes shut and a grin on both faces.

“As much as I want to continue… Maybe we should…”

“Yeah. I want to disagree, but you’re right.”

She looked at him with a smile and gave him a peck before getting up from him, allowing him to do the same.

“Let me grab my stuff and we can go.”

She winked, turning on her heels to walk away and grab her phone followed by her bag and now empty box.

“You’re not changing?”

“Nah, I want to drive you to distraction a bit longer.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll allow it. Now, come on. The sooner we leave, the better.”

He started walking, but stopped and turned to look at her.

“Also… Feel free to give me a private show whenever you want. If what you did was of any indication… I think I’ll enjoy myself every new representation.”

She grinned and hurried, slipping her hand into his and squeezing gently. The two of them walked out of the building, going for his car. Her heels clacking on the ground were already driving him crazy, but knowing that he would be able to have her all for himself in a few moments… he could be patient just a little longer.


End file.
